


Happily Ever After

by AraUndomiel



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Marriage, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraUndomiel/pseuds/AraUndomiel
Summary: After the war, after Shepard saved the world from the Reapers and SURVIVED...Her and Garrus are married...and they find a 6 year old human girl in need of parents....*New chapter released weekly on Fridays!* Please leave a comment if you like it, or even if you dont. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

2 months had passed since Shepard saved the galaxy and defeated the Reapers. Humans, and aliens alike were still busy trying to pick up the pieces.  
Shepard herself, was still recovering in a hospital in what used to be London... 

Upon entering her room, Garrus was pleased today to see her looking better than yesterday. She smiled slightly when their eyes met, and he walked over to her, placing his massive hand on her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Just a few more days, Shepard. Hang in there" he assured her, knowing how she hated to be babied and watched constantly. She was dying to be released and get back to work. The Reapers had been taken care of, but that by no means meant that her work was finished, and she knew that. 

As she started to get her barrings to swing her legs down over the side of the bed, Garrus took her hand and helped her up. "How do you feel?" He asked, concernedly. "I'm fine," answered Shepard, "getting better everyday" she added. "Good." Said her Husband, "The crew misses you" ...Shepard smiled again, she missed them too. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" Garrus began again. "What?" Asked Shepard. "The Alliance has given us a suitable home here on Earth, that we can use until the Normandy is back up and running. Apparently its in a remote part of town, far away from all this commotion" 

"Oh yeah?" Shepard replied. "Well if they ever let me out of here...I look forward to christening the bedroom with you." She said giving him a playful look. "Now dont go getting me excited Shepard, you arent strong enough for that yet." 

Visiting hours were over soon, and Garrus had work to do, so they said their goodbyes for the night, knowing he would be back tomorrow as soon as he could. "Love you" he said on his way out the door. "Love you too" Shepard replied, settling back into her bed for the night. 

That next afternoon, after Garrus had finished all the tasks the Primarch had given him for the day, he made his way over to the hospital yet again. As he approached the enterance, he noticed a small body beside a pile of concrete rubble, as there was still much to be cleaned up and put back together... Quickening his pace, he turned towards the body, making his way over, realizing as he gets closer that it was the body of a human child. A little girl. 

From what Garrus could tell, she wasnt hurt...bruised and scratched but alive and in one piece. Not wanting to scare her, he crouched down, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. The child jumped and looked up at Garrus with her big blue eyes. Sure he had terrified her, he thought to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her. Before he could speak though, her look of surprise turned quickly into a smile. She wasnt scared at all. 

Garrus felt overwhelmed with emotion, thinking of what this child, no older than 6 or 7, must have seen and lived through. The fact that she was still so quick to smile gave Garrus hope. He stood up and reached out his hand for her to take. As she tried to stand up, she fell a little, so Garrus took a chance and tried lifting her up. The child didnt fight it, she let herself go limp in his arms and he carried her straight into the hospital. 

Finding a nurse, he told her what was going on, and immediately they brought him and the child to a room, where they asked him to set her down. Although, when he tried, the little girl stiffened her grip around his neck, almost refusing to let go. After a minute of trying to pull her tiny hands away from him without hurting her, the Turian was able to set her down on the bed. "We can take it from here," said the nurse. So Garrus turned to leave, knowing the child was in good hands...but he stopped after walking a few paces towards the door, looking back at the child who's eyes were now filled with tears, as she pushed herself off the bed, and began walking towards him. He was turned fully back around now, trying to gesture to her to get back onthe bed, trying to let her know she couldnt follow him. "This way" he said gently as he turned her to face the bed again and softly nudged her towards it. Lifting her up once more just to sit her back on the bed, she spoke. "Stay here" she said, in the smallest voice. Garrus felt his heart weaken, how could he leave her now? Looking over at the nurses who were now staring at them both, he asked if it would be okay if he stayed in the room while they fixed her up. "Sure" said one nurse. Garrus nodded in appreciation and stepped back, just a bit, to give the nurses room to work. 

The child was very compliant, letting the nurses hear her breathing, touch her arms and legs, examine her bruises and overall check her out, all the while her eyes focused on the Turian standing nearby. 

"Every thing looks alright" the second nurse began. "Shes weak, but the scrapes and bruises will heal and otherwise she is perfectly healthy" Garrus nodded again, thankful for their help. "How old is she?" He asked. "No older than 6" one of the nurses replied. "But, we cant be sure of anything until we know who she is. And since she seems quite fond of you, perhaps you can try to find out" 

Garrus didnt see why he couldn't at least try. So once the nurses left them alone...he stood there for a moment, examining her. She had long brown hair, half way down her back, light skin, big blue eyes, and fat cheeks. 

As soon as their eyes met...she did it again. She smiled at him. Even wider this time. Garrus wondered, was it because she'd never seen a Turian before? Is that why she was so taken with him? 

He sat himself down on the bed beside her. And attempted to get some answers. "What is your name?" He began. Swinging her feet back and forth, bumping them into the side of the bed as she did, she replied "Aravaeya" and looked up at him again, still smiling. A cute name, he thought to himself. Before he could ask his next question, she lifted one of her fingers and placed it on his chest plate, followed soon by the inquiry of his name. "Im..Garrus" he answered. "Garusss" she repeated, only half pronouncing it properly. 

Next, he asked about her parents. He knew in order to get her back to them they would need a name or two. She put her head down, and her smile faded. She shrugged her shoulders and twidled her thumbs. It was a touchy subject, that was obvious. Garrus found himself hoping she didnt have to watch them die... 

"Do you know where they are? He asked, trying again to get some helpful information. She shrugged her shoulders again. Garrus could see she was getting more upset, so he dropped the subject. 

Just then one of the nurses poked her head in the room, motioning for Garrus to come over. "Ill be right back, Aravaeya" he said. The child must not have believed this, because as Garrus began to stand up, he felt little fingers grasping at one of his talons, holding onto it as hard as she could. "Dont leave" she said, frowning even more now. "Im not leaving. I will be right back." He smiled a little to reassure her. "I promise" he added. She released his talon when he said that, and went back to swinging her legs back and forth. 

Once out in the hall, the nurse began explaining what was going to happen. None of it sat well with Garrus and he interrupted the nurse mid sentence. "Foster care? You have given up on finding her parents already?" He said sharply. "Unfortunately," the nurse continued, "the chances of us finding out who they are are slim, and even more so is the chance that they are even still alive." Garrus looked into the room, at the tiny child sitting there. This isnt right, he thought. "Alright," he grunted. "How does it work? How do I become her foster parent?" The nurse looked beyond surprised. A Turian soldier, requesting to foster a human child was most...unusual, at least in her opinion. 

"Are you sure...? Taking care of a human child...is a big responsibility..." Garrus felt offended now, what was she trying to imply? "Im sure." He stated very matter of factly. 

"Very well then. We will get the papers prepared for you now." Garuss nodded his head, and turned to return to Aravaeya who was still sitting, still swinging her feet and banging them into the bed rails. 

Her face lit up upon seeing her new friend return, almost as if she didnt believe he would keep his promise. As he approached the bed, the child scooted herself over, as if to make room for him to sit beside her. So he did. 

"Oh shit!" He thought to himself as he came to his senses and remembered the reason he was at the hospital in the first place: his wife. Having been so caught up in the moment, he had almost forgot about her! Knowing she must be wondering where he was by now, he stood up immediately and gestured for Aravaeya to climb into his arms. "Come on," he said with a small smile on his face..."I want you to meet someone" she didnt hesitate, but clutched her hands together around his neck and let him carry her out of the room, letting the nurses know he would be back down soon, explaining he was taking the child to meet his wife, whom everyone in the hospital knew of well. 

By the time they took the elevator up to Shepards room, Garrus realized he wasnt too sure how he was going to explain Aravaeya to her. They had talked about adopting a child...but he also knew it was a lot to place on her right now. "Talons crossed" he thought to himself as he entered her room. 

Shepard was sitting on her bed, back facing him, although she could tell it was him when he walked in and said "Busy day?" Turning around so she could see him better, she almost didnt register the tiny human on his hip...and when she did, she wasnt quite sure what to say. 

"Hey, babe." He started. "Busy day, yes but it got even more...complicated about an hour ago..." He continued now looking down at the child who was cluelessly content just sitting in his arms. 

"...How so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow...still completely confused as to what was going on or why her Husband was carrying around a human child. 

"This is Aravaeya" he said, sitting her down in a chair directly accross from Shepards bed, making it easy for the Commander to evaluate her. 

Aravaeya looked over at Garrus, unsure what to do...but when he nodded, she took that as a good sign. "Hi" she said, directing her word at Shepard, along with a small wave. 

"Hello." Shepard replied with a smile. As much as she didnt want to say anything unfriendly infront of the girl, she really wanted to know what in all the galaxies was going on. 

Before Shepard had a chance to ask, Garrus began explaining all that had happened, finding her in the rubble and the conclusion that her parents were unfindable, if alive at all. 

"Wait..." Shepard interrupted...watching her tone as the child was now staring intently at her every move. "Foster her?" 

"Yeah...there wasnt really a choice...they were going to send her to a random family..." Shepard, now paying close attention to what she said infront of the girl, leaned in and spoke lowly "And that would have been a problem, because?" 

Garrus stopped for a moment. He hadnt really given this all much thought himself. All he knew was when he thought of her being brought somewhere...else, he couldn't let that happen. Whether he knew it yet or not, he'd already grown an affection for her. 

Remembering that the nurses would probably have the foster forms ready by now, he told his wife he would be right back, and motioned for Aravaeya to stay in her seat...she was more trusting this time, considering he kept his promise to return to her the first time, so she stayed sitting. Shepard on the other hand, was alarmed and immediately asked Garrus where he was going. "Just need to finish up the paperwork, I wont be long...Just talk to her Shep, give it a chance." 

And with that he had left the room. Turning her gaze from the doorway to the 6 year old sitting across from her, she smiled again, unsure of what to say or do. Its not that Shepard was bad with kids, she did like them and they had talked about adopting when everything was back to normal...but she was in shock. 

"How old are you, Aravaeya?" She asked. The child held up 7 fingers and said "Im six!" Shepard couldnt help but smile a bit. She couldn't deny it, the child was adorable...and obviously in need of someone to look after her. She just wasnt sure it should be her and Garrus...

He was taking longer than he said he would, so the Commander decided to start up a conversation. "Are you okay?" She asked first, noticing the little girl was cupping her hands around a scrape on her knee...looking quite uneasy about it. Aravaeya stood up and made her way over to the bed. This surprised Shepard a bit, but she let it happen. Aravaeya then lifted her knee in the air, pointed to the scrape and said "See?" Shepard replied with "I do..." Followed by the question of whether or not it hurt. "Yeah" Aravaeya mumbled shaking her head in a slight up and down motion. 

"Would you like me to put some omni gel on it?" Shepard offered, knowing she had some on the table next to her. Aravaeya just shook her head up and down again. "Okay" Shepard stated, motioning for the child to sit on her lap so she had better access to the scrape. Much like with Garrus, the child didnt hesitate long, and plopped herself right onto the Commanders knees. Shepard adjusted the child, making sure her knee was in the right spot...and picked up the gel, putting some onto her finger. 

Aravaeya winced, as the gel touched her scrape, but she didnt object. Shepard was as gentle as possible, slowly rubbing it in. "There you go," she said. "That should help." "Thank you" said Aravaeya softly. She was a polite child, thought Shepard. 

Expecting Aravaeya to remove herself from her lap, seeing that she was finished applying the gel, she was about to stand, only to realize the child didnt plan to move at all. In fact, Shepard felt her push her body closer to hers, and she felt strangely warm inside. 

Not long after, Garrus appeared walking into the room, happy to see the little one sitting on his wife's lap...he couldnt help but think to himself how good she looked like that, holding a child...

"Garrusss!" The child shrieked with excitement, as though she hadnt seen him in days..."Im back" he said, winking at her. Jumping off Shepards lap, she danced over to Garrus and lifted up her arms, requesting to be picked up. 

Shepard, watching her Husband gladly scoop that little girl into his embrace, she realized there was no way she could object to all of this now. She could see the joy written plainly on her Turians face as he held her...and whether she was going to admit it out loud or not, that little girl had something special about her, and all of the sudden she was willing to give this a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus had brought their new little companion to visit Shepard everyday, and the three of them were doing very well together so far. On this day, Shepard decided it was time to let the crew in on their newest members unexpected arrival. So she opened her omni-tool and sent a message to each of them, telling them to come and visit her in the hospital, and that there was someone they had to meet. 

It wasnt long before they started showing up. Liara arrived first. Walking in with a smile on her face, overjoyed to see her Commander looking so well. "Commander" she nodded, respectfully. Shepard stood up, and they embraced each other in a hug. "Thanks for coming" Shepard said. "Of course." Liara started, "I was eager to know who you have to introduce us to?" But before Shepard could answer, Aravaeya came out of the bathroom, and walked over to Shepard, pushing herself behind her, feeling shy. This was the childs first time seeing an Asari, but much like her first glance at a Turian, she was not alarmed. Shepard looking down at her small companion and then up at Liara, she said "Liara, meet Aravaeya. She is our new foster child." Liara was quite surprised! But in a good way. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Aravaeya?" She looked up at Shepard making sure she was pronouncing her name right. Shepard nodded and Liara reached out a hand to the little human. "Hi" said Aravaeya, returning the handshake. "Isnt she cute!" Liara smiled, eager for the rest of the crew to get there. 

No sooner did she finish that thought, when Wrex, Tali, and Joker all walked in at once. "Hey guys" Shepard said, putting her arm around the shoulders of Aravaeya, to assure her everything was okay, and she didnt need to be frightened. 

Immediately, Wrex spoke up. "What is that?" He said, almost growling. Shepard raised an eyebrow, but she wasn't all that surprised at his question. "Wrex," Liara scolded, nudging him hard in the arm. "What!?" He said, not realizing it could come across as offensive. "This is Aravaeya, Wrex. Garrus and I are fostering her." Stepping closer to the child, Aravaeya hid herself behind Shepard, so assuringly Shepard told her not to be afraid, that Wrex was a good friend. "Don't worry," Wrex said, trying his best to smile at the kid. "We are going to have fun, Uncle Wrex is here now" He laughed. Aravaeya responded well to this remark and came out from behind Shepards legs. 

"Well, Congrats" Joker cut in. "I am happy for you, Shepard." Added Tali.  "Thanks," Shepard said proudly. 

Everyone was getting along great, and that made Shepard really happy. She sat back and let her crew members pass Aravaeya around on their laps, tickling her and asking her questions. 

It was obvious Ara had taken a particular interest in Uncle Wrex, which made Shepard even happier. 

Garrus appeared in the doorway, finished his duties for the day, and said "Oh, hey guys...I see you've met the newest member of our team" Aravaeya hopped off Liaras lap, and ran over to Garrus, allowing him to pick her up. 

"It seems they think you're well enough to be discharged tomorrow," he said directed at his wife, "If you're ready," he said teasingly, knowing how badly she wanted out of this place. Over the last few nights Garrus had taken it upon himself to get himself and Aravaeya settled into their temporary house, and he was eager to have the Commander join them. 

"Ready is an understatement" Shepard said, relieved to hear she would be leaving tomorrow. 

After everyone had taken turns saying goodbye to Aravaeya, each of them promising to see her very soon, they left as a group, wanting to give their Commander and her new family some alone time. "See ya later, guys" Shepard said as they walked out of the room. 

The next day, as Garrus pulled them up to their new home, Shepard was impressed. "They fixed us up well" she said. "Only the best for us now," Garrus responded. "Aravaeya has already chosen her room" he told Shepard who looked back at the little girl, who was now smiling, excited to show Shepard which one she chose. 

Walking up to the house, which was odd to say the least, for Shepard who had spent her life on Alliance ships, having this much space..was almost unsettling. "Sure is big" she grunted. "You'll get used to it..." Garrus assured her, "Even has a pool" he added, trying to excite her a bit. 

Upon entering the house, the ceilings were high, glass windows and several rooms. It was mostly open concept, with the livingroom, kitchen and dining room all within her sight, and as she explored further she found several more rooms...A laundry room, game room, several bedrooms and an office. 

"Come on," Aravaeya said to Shepard, tugging at her arm..."Come see my room"   
Garrus smiled and let Aravaeya lead his wife away and into the room she chose for herself. Sitting on the bed, Shepard offered her opinion to the little girl who was plainly waiting for one. "I like it" Shepard stated matter of factly. The child smiled. 

That night, after a meal of both levo and  dextro, it was time to get the child to sleep. So far it had been pretty easy for Garrus, as she was prone to falling asleep in his arms, which he didnt mind in the slightest. He wasnt sure how Shepard would feel about that though, but he was about to find out. 

As they all stood up, with the intent of getting the little one to bed, Shepard started towards Aravaeys chosen room, but noticed Aravaeya herself went skipping in the opposite direction, and right into the Master bedroom. 

"She hasnt adjusted to sleeping by herself just yet," Garrus explained, hoping Shepard wouldn't be annoyed. Much to his surprise Shepard showed a small smile, amused at the fact that her badass Turian was suggesting the child sleep with them. She didnt mind, at least not really. She wasn't sure how they were ever going to have sex again, but she figured they'd work something out. "Alright then" she stated, following Aravaeya into the bedroom. 

Expecting to tuck the child into bed and go back out into the livingroom for some...alone time, she let Garrus take the lead. The child jumped into bed, scrambling to get under the covers, and surprisingly, Garrus followed her into the bed. As he got in he took her on his lap and she immediately snuggled herself close to his chest. She then turned her head, and looked up at Shepard, who was still standing there observing her Husband and his new best friend. Garrus also looked up at Shepard and said "She...cant fall asleep on her own yet." "Alright then," she replied, turning to let them have their time together, planning to have a stiff drink while she waited for Garrus. "No!" Yelled Aravaeya, sitting herself up on Garrus's lap now, "Stay" she said talking to the Commander. Hesitantly, Shepard brought herself back to the bed and slid into it, leaving herself half sitting up, though her feet were up and her legs stretched out. 

Aravaeya smiled, looking over at Shepard, who returned the smile just before looking at Garrus who was also looking at her. This wasnt bad, she thought to herself...seeing her Husband tickle the little girls tummy and hearing her infectious giggling gave Shepard an immense feeling of comfort and happiness. 

It wasnt too long before Aravaeya had slid down off Garrus's lap and into the middle of her two new foster parents. Slowly, she shifted herself closer to Shepard, inch by inch, until it was apparent to the Commander what she was doing. So, Shepard motioned to the child who took the hint right away and within the blink of an eye was getting herself comfortable on Shepards lap. 

"Did you have a good day today?" She asked the child, who was yawning now. "Yeah" replied Aravaeya, who was more interested in Shepards hair, which she was twirling around her finger. "That's good" finished the Commander. 

"Alright," Garrus interjected. "Come lay down," he said, pulling Aravaeya off of his wifes lap, and positioning her in the middle of them, pushing a pillow under her head and the pulling the covers up to her neck. 

As her eyes began to give out on her, the child struggled to keep them open. "I want to stay" she muttered. "Stay where?" Garrus inquired. "...With you." She replied taking turns looking at Garrus and then Shepard. And then, they looked at each other. 

Not wanting to make a promise he couldn't keep, Garrus hesitated..when thankfully Shepard spoke up, surprising Garrus with her words. "Then," she started to say... "You'll stay with us." 

A very pure smile errupted on the little girls face, and with that She let herself sleep into a deep sleep, never having felt more safe or loved.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since she left the hospital, and Shepard was going stir crazy. This was the longest she'd gone without working since she enlisted at 18 years old. She didn't know what to do with herself when she wasnt kicking ass or saving the world... 

She decided to keep busy by playing with Aravaeya. Garrus was gone for the day, as he had his tasks given to him directly from the Primarch himself, which gave Shepard a lot of time alone with the little one. 

Aravaeya requested to watch a video after lunch, so Shepard agreed and put on Blasto: Eternity is Forever. They sat on the couch together, side by side and watched, Shepard enjoying the view of Aravaeya more than the video itself. It wasnt long before they heard somebody burst through the front door, with a loud crash, Shepard immediately getting to her feet, and rushing towards the door. "Geez, Grunt" she said, looking at the massive Krogan who was standing in the livingroom doorway now, looking quite displeased. "Shepard, tell me why I had to hear from Wrex that I have a little sister now?!"  He growled, turning his attention to the child and quickly changing his demeanor. Shepard couldnt help but laugh. "I was going to tell you," she tried to explain. Grunt responded with a "hmph" and walked towards the little girl. "Ara, this is Grunt...He is your.." "Big brother!" Grunt broke in and announced with an immense amount of pride in his voice. Aravaeya liked the sound of this, and hopped off the couch to make her way over to him, lifting up her arms allowing the Krogan to lift her up. "Hey, kid, now it's my job to teach you the ropes. Dont worry, I'll make sure you're a warrior in no time!" Grunt told her, which alarmed Shepard a little. She was about to interject when Grunt asked "Hey, you ever set a C-Sec car on fire? Now THAT is a good time!" Leaning to one side and crossing her arms, Shepard gave Grunt a look...so he chuckled, and added "...when you're a little older of course...heh heh." Aravaeya just giggled. She decided just then that she was very happy to have a big brother. And although she never had set any kind of car on fire, she sure wanted to now! 

Since Grunt was already there, Shepard asked him if he minded keeping an eye on her while she took a shower. Grunt was happy to do so and so Shepard grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. 

Not more than 20 minutes had passed...when Shepard realized she heard yelling coming from the living room...and decided it was a good idea to cut her shower short and go see what they were up to. 

Upon walking down the hall and seeing the living room, Shepard almost lost her breath. Chairs...tables...Even the couches were dismantled and had been used to build what appeared to be some kind of fortress or fort. As she got closer to it, she heard Grunt say lowly, "Okay Ara, now! Attack!" And before she could say anything,  Aravaeya came charging towards her, full speed, yelling "I AM KROGAN!!!!!" At Shepard who was only to be met with a headbutt right to the stomach. "Thatta girl!" Yelled Grunt. Shepard struggled for a moment, an inner conflict almost on how exactly to react to this...but Once she heard the little girl burst out laughing and seeing the smile on both her and Grunts faces...she knew she couldn't be angry. Stumbling backwards, as though Aravaeya had put her off balance Shepard let herself "fall" against the kitchen island, pretending to be wounded. This made Aravaeya laugh even harder and clap her hands in delight.

They were interrupted by the door opening, and Garrus walking in, asking if anyone was home. "We're in here" Shepard responded. "Hey..how was your...woah" he stopped, looking at the fort and then back at his wife. "Grunt was kind enough to look after Ara while I took a shower" she explained. "I can see that" Garrus said, giving them the eye. Much like his wife, he couldnt find himself angry once he saw the radiant child looking up at him, waiting to be acknowledged. "My big brother" she said, pointing at Grunt, almost as if she was trying to show him off. "Indeed!" Garrus exlaimed, as it was no secret that Shepard had taken Grunt under her wing, Mothering him at every turn. 

"Okay guys" Shepard called to the other 3 who were laughing and playing in the fort while she got dinner ready for everyone. "Grunt, you are going to stay for dinner I hope?" Shepard asked. "Have I ever been known to turn down food?" He laughed and followed Garrus and Ara into the dining room. 

Sitting down to eat, it was apparent that Ara was trying very hard to replicate Grunts eating mannerisms, which were pretty much nonexistent. Garrus, leaning in to Shepard whispered "Should we...allow this?" He asked. Shepard just grinned and replied with a nod. 

They offered Grunt the couch, but he had work to do and left after dinner. Aravaeya, sad to see him go was in a pout as Shepard cleared the table. "Are you okay, honey?" She asked the child, who was sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms. "I miss Grunt" She said softly. Shepard tried to hide her smile. So did Garrus. "He'll be back. You'll see him again soon" She tried to say assuringly. 

Once the table was cleared, Garrus found Aravaeya and let her know it was bedtime. "Come on" he motioned for her to follow him, and she did. Once settled in the middle of their bed, both of her caregivers on either side of her, she felt overwhelmed with happiness. Being a 6 year old, Aravaeya wasnt sure how to process this and tears began to form in her big blue eyes. "What's the matter Ara?" Garrus asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, worried. Ara closed her eyes, remembering the sight of the Reapers now. The thoughts snuck up on her at times...she couldn't get them out of her mind. "They were so big" she put her head down, letting giant tears fall from her eyes. Garrus looked at Shepard, who looked down at the child. "They...left me" she whispered. "Who left you?" Shepard asked. "My mom and her boyfriend. When the big macines came, they ran away without me." Shepard and Garrus shared a look, of utter contempt. Hearing this was gut wrenching, who could leave a child to  face the reapers by herself? Shepard leaned over and took Aravaeyas head, leaning it against her chest, letting the child cry it out. "Oh honey," Shepard said affectionately, letting out a sigh as she did. "You're safe now." Now Ara looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You aren't going to leave me?" She asked with pleading eyes. "Of course not" Garrus spoke up. "You're ours now, Ara." He added. It was obvious that she wanted to say or ask something in response, but was unsure. "What is it?" Shepard asked gently, giving her an assuring smile. "Can..can you," she began, looking at both Garrus and Shepard..."Can you be my Mommy and Daddy now?" They looked at each other and back at the child. "We'd like that very much, Ara" Shepard said. Garrus nodded in agreeance and smiled. Aravaeya smiled, too and layed back, feeling a lot calmer now. Before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, she let the words "I love you" slip from her mouth. "We love you too, little girl" Shepard said quietly, leaning in and kissing the girl on her forehead.


End file.
